Ura Ura
by pinkpetal34
Summary: One shots, or more, featuring Yagura and Sakura's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Who is he?

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.( Nor would I want to given the train wreak it's become.)**

* * *

Prompt; Sakura wondered just who was that mysterious boy.

* * *

Sakura had never seen him before, but the instant her eyes connected to his form, she wanted to know him. Team 7 were relaxing after their mission to wave and Sakura was savoring every minute of this mini vacation. However, she did not expect to run into a foreigner at the park.

He was an odd looking boy, considering his grey hair, solid pink eyes, and the long scar that ran down his face. _' Kinda reminds me of Kakashi-sesei.'_ she couldn't help but think, as she studied the boy several meters in front of her. His foreign clothing and large hook-like weapon, only adding to her curiosity.

Unfortunately, before she could go over to the boy, an ANBU appeared and they both poofed away. _' He must be pretty advanced, even Sasuke-kun can't do that and he was top of the class!'_ she thought amazed.

She had gone home, with her thoughts focused on the mystery boy.

oooo

" Can I help you?" came his polite, yet annoyed voice.

Sakura, by a stroke of luck, found him again the next day, in the forest. She had come out to look for wild flowers, since Ino had challenged her to a flower arranging contest. _' There's no way, I'm gonna lose to you, Ino-pig!'_ she declared, as she went looking for the best flowers in Konoha.

She wanted to collect water lilies that were only available in a secluded location and once she finally found it, she was shocked to see the intriguing stranger here.

" I-I..." she could help, but stutter, for being caught off guard. However, after coughing she regained so of her composure. After all, she was not the same shy six year old, she used to be. " I was looking for water lilies and knew they grew in this area."

The boy said nothing, but stepped out of her way, so that she could collect the flowers. Fumbling a bit, Sakura managed to collect the needed plants, before turning to walk away.

" I'm Sakura, by the way." she said, calling forth her last bit of courage, she didn't wait for him to reply, though, as she beat a hasty retreat.

oooo

Sakura had managed to quite literally bump into him, the following day, since she was out grocery shopping.

" I'm so sorry!" she apologize, as she began to pick up the scattered contents of her bags, luckily she didn't have anything, like eggs, that would get ruined. She was surprised, however, when she saw the pink eyed boy assist her.

" Thank you." she said, as she moved to grab them, however the boy just shifted the bags away from her, already full hands.

" You have far too much to carry. I'll assist in talking them back with you, so that you don't bump into any more people." his tone left no room for arguments. So a perplexed Sakura, asked him to follow her, towards her dwelling.

The trip there was silent besides background noise and after Sakura had loaded everything into her house, she had asked the boy to wait, before returning with dango in her hands.

" I had bought some at a sweets shop and I wanted you to have some, as thanks for helping me out." she explained with a slight blush on her face. His eyes seemed to have a knowing look whenever she looked at them. Like he had seen the world and knows the meaning of life.

" Thank you." he said, as he accepted the gift, before turning to leave. However, he paused and turned back around before speaking.

" Yagura."

" Eh?"

"My name." was his short explanation, as he jumped on the nearest roof, before taking off.

oooo

Then for the rest of the week, at some point on each day, Sakura and Yagura had managed to find each other. When they did, Sakura would begin asking him questions or talking about something random, that she heard. She had learned many things about Yagura. Like the fact that he was from Mist, intelligent, very polite, yet blunt, enjoyed sparing, but hated being made fun of, because of his size. Sakura didn't get that last thing, seeing as he was still young and would grow, but she decided to drop the subject.

He gave her advice, when she told him about Ino, saying that petty compations meant nothing. When she talked about Sasuke, he said the boy sounded like a fool, but she was a bigger one for not taking a hint. Sakura had refused to talk to him for the rest of the day, but after encountering Sasuke and failing again to get close to him, she began to see Yagura's point. So, she apologized the next day, but didn't elaborate. He also criticized her poor physical performance, saying if she could not take her job seriously, she should leave the ninja world now, before she got hurt.

Although Sakura didn't like being told she was wrong, looking back on the Wave mission, made Sakura realize, that Yagura had been right. She told him, she didn't know what to do, to which he responded, she trained on her own if need be.

" Learn to stand alone, because you very well may be in a battle with your enemy."

After that, he had helped her put together a training schedule and they grew a bit closer. But, when Sakura found out he was leaving, it saddened her a lot, because she really enjoyed her time with Yagura.

" It can't be helped. I'm needed in my country." was his logical response. But Sakura didn't want logical, she wanted her friend to stay with her.

Few words were said when he walked her home that day, seeing as tomorrow was the day of his departure, but Sakura did hold onto his hand longer than necessary for a hand shake.

oooo

Yagura sighed, as he stood at Konoha's front gate._' I guess she's not coming.'_ he thought, more upset, than he figured he would feel.

He turned to begin his journey home, when instincts told him a projectile was coming his way. He spun around and caught the small bag aimed at his head, seeing that it contained cookies. He raised an eyebrow, as he looked at the panting 12 year old, who was trying to catch her breath.

Ignoring the Mist guards, ANBU, the gate keepers, Kotetsu and Izumo, and even the Hokage, Sakura yelled at Yagura.

" You jerk! I can't believe you were about to leave, without saying goodbye!" she screamed, as she got closer to him." I even went through the trouble of baking cookies for you. she said quietly, as she wiped the corners of her eyes. She hated crying, especially in front of other people.

Instead of responding to her outburst, Yagura took her hand and placed a kiss on it. Ignoring the bewildered looks everyone was giving him.

" I appreciate, your kindness." he spoke, with the slightest up turn of his lips.

Sakura's face now matched her dress, as she stumbled for a replied.

" Yagura-sama, we must be off." spoke one of the Mist nin.

Yagura mearly nodded, sparing one last glance at Sakura, before walking away.

Sakura looked on in confusion, after he guard addressed Yagura in such a respectable way, before feeling a hand placed on her head. She looked up at a smiling Minato, her eyes brimming with questions, but his giving nothing away.

" You made yourself a very interesting friend, Sakura." he said, before his arm shot out, catching something that was thrown at his face. He revealed that it was one off the cookies, she had made, before taking a bit.

Negotiating with Kiri, wouldn't be as difficult as Minato first thought. Especially if their Mizukage developed a fondness for Konoha's little blossom.

* * *

I know what some of you are thinking. A Sakura story that didn't have her paired with Minato?! Yeah, I decided to write a YaguSaku one, because I like this pairing a lot, though not as much as I like MinaSaku. I did however give Minato a cameo, in this little AU, since I couldn't help myself. :D

Anyway, a new chapter for Unravel will be posted soon, I just wanted to get this idea out of my head. This will be where I dump any YaguSaku ideas I have, but my main focus is still my MinaSaku series.

Thanks for reading and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Change

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Prompt; An untamed flame.

* * *

Yagura didn't know what happened. One minute, Sakura was this annoying little girl, who insisted on seeking him out every time he visited her village, in order to interact with. The next, she turned into an annoying woman, that irked him for an entirely different reason.

He fancied her.

The rosette had matured into a fine woman, with long petal pink hair, glowing green eyes, curves, and an independence, that only made Yagura want to protect her more. She still had traces of the 12 year old girl he had met, when it came to teasing him about how she was taller and that he only got cuter with age. But now when she touched him, it was not just a mere warm feeling of acceptance, it was a burning flame that could not seem to be extinguished, until he did something about it.

The problem was, he didn't want to.

He didn't want things to change between them in risk of losing what they had spent years building. In the beginning, remaining in contact had been impossible, do to his job responsibilities and the fact that she was still to young and inexperienced to leave her village for lengthy periods of time. So, the wrote letters to each other, in between the time periods they could not meet.

Sakura had told him all about her team and their antics, he didn't particularly care for her commenting on how cool other guys were, but still read all the letters from top to bottom. She talked about meeting Tsunade and how amazing she was, that had Yagura nodding in approval, when he learned that the Slug-hime took her on as a student. Tsunade was known for her strength and healing capabilities, Sakura being able to protect and heal herself, put him more at ease. She also told of the substitutes, that were temporarily placed on her team, when the Uchiha was learning his family business and when the copy-cat ninja, had injured himself for a long period of time. And finally he heard about her best friend, since childhood, as well as her parents.

During the decade of which he had known her, Yagura was only able to meet with Sakura a hand full of times for only a few hours of the limited days he would be in Konoha. The last time he had seen her, was when she was 19 and had recently been promoted to jounin. She was as bright and bubbly as always, with a tad more maturity, than her 16 year old self.

However, when he had seen her several days ago, she clearly was different. Her whole persona gave off a mature and, dare he say, sexy vibe, that had left him momentarily stunned. She had greeted him the same as always, with a hug, but with this one, he could really feel how much she had changed over the years. Where as before, she could meld her whole body to his, she now toward over him by half a foot and had two mounds that blocked her stomach from making contact with his, unless she added more force. Not to mention, instead of a huge grin, she gave a soft smile, that made him feel like a preteen again.

Sakura had blossomed into a beautiful woman, both inside and out, and Yagura was attracted to her.

Upon this realization, he had cursed himself repeatedly. He tried to deny his feelings, but when in her company, that proved impossible. So, he had taken to avoiding her, as much as possible. He knew she would figure out something was up, if they continued to spend time together and as much as he hated being away from her, losing her completely would devastate him.

So with a heavy heart, Yagura was currently lying on a hill, near the outskirts of Konoha. The sun was slowly setting and he had closed his eyes, just listening to the wind around him.

Until barely audible footsteps, alerted him of an approaching figure.

The warmth of the sun was gone, as a shadow covered his upper form.

" Are you mad?" the sweet voice questioned. There was no anger, upon finding him alone doing nothing, when he could be spending time with her, just curiosity.

Without opening his eyes, he replied." No."

" Then why do you refuse to be around me?"

" Because..." he struggled for a moment, before coming up with a safe answer." you're different."

" Oh?"

" You're not the same innocent little girl anymore."

" No, I'm not. But, you've also changed as well."

Yagura opened his eyes and looked to his left, Sakura had decided to lay down at the opposite end, to where only her head was visible, from his laxed position.

" How so?"

" You're more talkative, than when we first met, you express interest in what we do, instead of just having me decide, and you smile more." Yagura said nothing, so Sakura spoke again.

" Do you not like change?"

Contemplating her question for a moment, Yagura sighed before answering." Change is good, but it can lead to unexpected things."

" What kind of things?"

He closed his eyes again, not willing to answer.

Sakura rolled onto her stomach and raised herself onto her hands and knees, so that her head was directly above Yagura's.

" Yesterday, a person, who I had been crazy about in my childhood days, asked me to be his girlfriend."

Fuchsia eyes snapped open to meet emerald.

" I turned him down."

" Why?" that simple word, felt like the most complex thing in the world.

" Because things had changed." she said smiling." As you said, I'm different now. My feelings no longer lie with him, but with someone else."

Sakura's eyes burn with an intensity, that matched his own. Yagura knew and he slowly reached up to cup her cheek.

" Me..."

" You."

The flame sparked again, but this time, Yagura knew he could tame it.

* * *

Sort of a sequel to the first chapter. I wanted to update this, but didn't know what to write for some time.

Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

I know I've been gone forever, but please forgive me.

For any of you, who follow me and want to know about my other stories, please check my profile. There's information about my updates as well as a poll.

* * *

Sakura would never say it was a chance meeting, however it was definitely unexpected.

After Team 7 defeated Kaguya, the Sage of the Six Paths had transported them out of her dimension, by re animating all the past Kage, of the great nations. The Sage told everyone, that he wanted nothing more than for the humans, who were blessed with the ability to use chakra, to no longer fight meaningless battles. So, he revived all the previous Kage, in order for their successors to learn from their mistakes and create a more peaceful path.

The deadline was exactly a year from that day and after everyone was set free from the Infinate Tsukiyomi, they immediately began to carry out the ledgend's request. For the first three months, the Kages and their predecessors worked on rest abolishing their own villages, in order to have a stable foundation. Then, the meetings between each village began. Instead of current Kage's meeting with each other, it wa decided that the last predecessor would travel and meet with the current ones.

Sakura was amazed to meet meet the people she only heard in ledgends, especially the Yondaime Mizukage. Growing up, she had heard horrifying tales about the power he wielded and the reputation he had created for the Mist. When she heard he was coming, she could not help but be anxious, thinking he would be a huge brute, who loved cruelty and would slaughter anyone, who did not bend to his will.

The fact that her master and current reining Hokage, was know for her temper, only fueled Sakura's worries.

So, she made sure that the days leading up to the meeting, Tsunade was relaxed and calm, so that she wouldn't say or do anything rash. When she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, she stopped breathing and looked up, ready to see her childhood nightmare come to life.

...Only to have to look down, because the man, who haunted her dreams was not even five feet tallShe nearly face planted.

The man, who she could only ever call a vicious beast, was short, smart, and someone she never expected to keep speaking to after the meeting had ended. But, she did.

She gave him a tour of their recently refurbished village, taking him to some of the more popular locations, while explaining Konoha's history. She never meant to babble so much, but he never she saw that she had Yagura's full attention, she felt that she couldn't waste it, with fumbling words or short answers.

She met with him daily in Tsunade's office and during lunch breaks, they would talk about their respective village in peace. When it was time for his departure, she was there to see him off and wished him a safe journey.

Then, she fell back into her usual pattern of working in the hospital, teaching other young kunoichi, who wanted to be medics, and working as Tsunade's assistant. However, every so often, she was sent on week term long missions to other villages in order to help update their medical practices, as part of the treaty signed between each of the nations.

So, it was not totally surprising, that while on a mission in Kumo, she ran into the zombie Mizukage, Yagura. Apparently, the man was in the middle of working out a trade for resources between the two villages and with both he and the Raikage, A, looking out for the best of their people, they had been at a standstill for the past few days.

Sakura, on the other hand, knew that both men were too prideful to give in to the other, but she didn't want to get involved with things that didn't concern her and chose not to give any opinion on the matter. However, that did not mean she couldn't meet with Yagura during her lunch breaks and free time to interact more.

Without the weight of a negotiation being worked out between their two homes, their conversations quickly turned to other informative topics, such as their abilities and personal experience on the battle field. But, due to the fact that they were on foriegn grounds, they decided to save a spar for another day.

This continued, until it was time for Sakura to depart. Yagura made sure to be among the farewell wishers.

A month later, Sakura finally met Yagura at his own village. Mei, had come down with a serious illness, that worried Ao, enough to request her assistance. It had shocked Sakura, simply due to the fact that she thought Mist would be to proud to ask for assistance, but with her being on decent terms with Yagura, maybe that was why she was standing face to face with him, explaining that Mei was having an allergic reaction to the food she was gifted with, from Iwa. It was not an attack, just an unexpected occurrence, due to the simple fact that Mei didn't know she was allergic to their cuisine.

Once that mishap was cleared, Sakura remain there for a few days to monitor Mei's condition. She was also finally able to give Yagura that spar he's been looking for. Which served to make Sakura gain even more respect for the intelligent, young looking, Mizukage, due to the fact that his abilities were incredible. His size never hampered him for a moment, and in fact seemed to help him quite a bit, because he was quick on his feet and able to dodge multiple attacks, even if they were launched at the same time. The way his eyes watched her like a hawk, thrilled her with the anticipation of a good challenge and something she wasn't quite sure of, but didn't have time to ponder.

When it was over, he had of course won, but she had given him a good run for his money and he praised her for such. It was strange, because Sakura was not used to such praise, especially when she did not win, but she accepted it, with as much grace, as her blushing cheeks would allow. Of course, his compliments did not stop her from challenging him the very next day, so during her stay in Mist, she got to know Yagura in a new way, that words could never capture.

On the half way mark of when the reanimated Kages would return to the ground, a festival was held at Konoha, given the fact that it was thanks to Naruto, that everyone got this once in a lifetime chance. For a whole week, there was meant to be nothing but enjoyment, since most of the negotiations were either worked out or pending. Konoha had never been so packed and due to the fact that the large village was flooded with people, the Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama, used his wood affinity to create large building and slands that also surrounded the outside of the wall, Konoha had around it. So, no matter where you went, there was some type of game, event, or large crowd of chattering people, as they celebrated like never before.

Sakura had been checking out stands with Karui, who was challenging her at any and every little game set up, when she finally spotted the man, who had been occupy her thoughts, instead of her fired up companion, who had yet to win one of the competitions. Since it was a festival, everyone was dressed in yukatas and Sakura had to say, the light green and white material looked good on the older man. Sakura, herself, was wearing a deep pink yukata, with cherry blossoms scattered across and a white obi.

Quickly making up and excuse to leave Karui and silently vowed to make it up to her. Sakura maneuvered through the thick crowd and placed a delicate hand on his petite shoulder. Fusia clashed with emerald and instantly, they began striding next to each other, as they had done during previous encounters. Sakura asked how he had been enjoying the festival, to which Yagura replied with a content fine. But, before he could continue the conversation, Sakura had grabbed him, saying she was starving and excited to taste all the different food the festival had to offer.

They had spent the rest of the night together, slowly exploring the different booths, because they knew the celebration would continue for the whole week. During the course of the week, Sakura had got to learn some things about Yagura's childhood and how he mainly spent it training under his father, who was the previous Mizukage. She learned that he had to struggle for respect, once it was learned that his physical appearance would not mature anymore and how he stood strong against all the jeers, insults, and sabotages inflicted on him, so that he couldn't claim his rightful title. On the last night of the festival, after the fireworks had been launched and Yagura walked her home, he had her lean down slightly and pressed his lips against her cheek. The following day, when most were leaving Sakura avoided Yagura, until it was time for his departure and right before he left, she returned the gesture in kind.

Their next meeting was...awkward, to say the least. The weight of their actions hit them shortly after they said good bye, nearly a month previously. They knew that they could never have what they wanted, to spend the rest of their peaceful days together, without worrying about their affiliations with different villages, due to the fact that nearly every nation was on good terms. However, even thought they knew what was developing between them could not last forever, it didn't mean they could stop thinking about what they could have, while there was still time.

They could spend their days, with just the two of them. Lounging by the river, going to the movies, meeting for dinner dates. It could be great and everything they ever wanted, once peace was found, but the impending end would always loom over their heads. An invisible clock, slowly counting down the weeks they have left together. It would be unbearable. So, they tried to avoid not only each other, while they were both in Suna, but their thoughts that would conjure up scenarios that would only be experienced by lovers. The fantasies caused Sakura to sleep less and turned her pale, while Yagura grew short with people, no pun intended, over the simplest of things.

Those that knew the two ledgendary ninjas, could only watch with worried eyes as the two seemed to become worse. Sakura grew bags under her eyes and Yagura could no longer even speak to people, so he only performed the necessary paperwork, while his guards communicated with the Kazekages. Gaara had sent letters to both Mist and Konoha to figure out what was wrong with the two representatives and was more than a little surprised to learn that the two had developed a strange relationship over the past few months. Realizing that he had not heard even a whisper of the former Mizukage strolling with the Godaime Hokage's apprentice, he came to the conclusion that the problem was between the two of them and decided to fix it. Using his sand to 'guide' them a distance away from the village, one evening, he hoped they would work out their troubles.

When Sakura and Yagura finally came face to face with each other, after five days of dodging each other, they came to one conclusion. They were a mess. Sakura's hair was sticking to her pale forehead, the dark circles under her eyes enhanced by her recently acquired skin tone, and her clothes were wrinkled instead of pressed and proper, like she would usually wear. Yagura, literally looked like a walking zombie, with the cracks from being reanimated, that usually never showed, were a lot more obvious than before, due to him not taking proper care for himself and his hair sticking up in all different directions. When both finished assessing the other, it was silent.

Until Sakura finally couldn't take it and began laughing at the sight in front of her. Yagura widened his eyes, before a chuckle escaped his own lips and he began laughing along with her. After they calmed down, they both looked at each other , _really _looked at each other and knew that there was no turning back. So, when Yagura stretched out his hand to lead her back to Suna and towards their hot spring, where they could clean up, relax, and have a nice meal_, _Sakura easily slid hers into his_._

After they completed their mission in Suna, Yagura sent his guards back to Kiri, with a scroll to give to Mei, while he and Sakura took off for Konoha. They worked out some of the details during their down time in Suna. They were going to see how far this mutual attraction would go, by spending more than a few hours together, after months of separation. Mei would not need Yagura there often, considering the bulk of the politics had been tackled already, not to mention his predecessors were more than willing to give their opinions on how the Mist village should be ran.

When Yagura returned with Sakura, the Hokages were surprised, however the short young man, easily explained that he was exploring all the other villages, since he never got to in his lifetime. It was a simple excuse, but also an easily relatable one, so they accepted it with little trouble. To keep up appearances and because he simply wanted to, he often spoke with Uzumaki Naruto and through extension, his father, Minato.

He often manage to subtly work in Sakura's name into the conversation and Naruto was more than happy to babble on about 'Sakura-chan.' Yagura managed to learn that Sakura was more on the intelligent side, but her physical performance was poor. He learned that she liked to sow and actually created little doll replicas of the males of Team 7 and later the two from Team Kakashi. Her favorite word was courage, she hated losing, and she dislikes spicy food. Yagura didnt expect to be so excited to learn such little things about Sakura, but it felt like every time he learned a new fact about her, a piece of the mental puzzle of Sakura would light up and he came a step closer towards the true Sakura.

and in exchange for the things he learned from her friends, Yagura would tell her facts about himself, over dinner or lunch. She learned that he hated repeating himself, he holds loyalty in the highest honor, and he liked mint tea. They would spend a week telling each other little facts about themselves and on Sunday they would hold a little trivia game to see who remember more and how detailed they can answer certain questions. The winner could ask one thing of the loser. When Sakura won the first time, she asked Yagura to wear matching white t-shirts with the words" I'm not small, I'm fun size!" printed on it. The snickers he had to endure that day, cause Yagura to make sure he never lost again. However, on the days they tied, they would agree to make the other their favorite treat for remembering the little things.

On the ninth month, they were positive that they loved each other and decided to make it official. Yagura walked straight towards the Hokage's tower, looked Tsunade dead in the eye and declared that he would marry her apprentice... And after pulling himself out of the wall, across the hall, she gave them her blessing. Next he approached Sakura's parents, it was obvious that the couple were more than a little apprehensive and rightfully so. The man, who wanted to marry their daughter, was old enough to be her father, yet looked young enough to look like her little brother, and on top of that, was dead. Honestly, Yagura was surprised they let him through the front door, when they saw him holding hands with their barely legal duaghter. But, Yagura was more than willing to work and earn their favore, because while he would be content with marrying without them thee, he knew that Sakura didn't want to push her parents out of her life anymore than she already had, so he would do whatever made her happy.

Dealing with Team 7 had been worse than Sakura's parents. After they found out Yagura's intentions, the team, extended and all, made sure the couple barley had any time to themselves. Whether it was Sai needing a check up, _just_ as Yagura was hoping to steal Sakura from work, because she completed her daily task. Or when, Kakashi would casually pop out of nowhere, whenever their training sessions got a little more _heated_, as they wore the other down. Not to mention, Naruto made sure to be there just when Sakura was taking a lunch break, while Yamato would often invite her to team dinners.

However, once they married by the eleventh month, Team seven backed off, Sakura's parents decided to allow Sakura to at least experience some happiness while it lasted, and Tsunade gave Sakura a two month vacation,s o that she could enjoy her married life.

For their honeymoon, Yagura took Sakura on a trip to the Land of Tea and they stayed in a luxurie suite. There they experienced a domestic lifestyle of touring, going to bars, gambling at the casinos, and relaxing in the shared baths. Sakura took a cooking class, since she never had time to learn before, while Yagura purchased a cat and learned all he could on how to care for it. Sakura had squealed in delight at the sight of the all white kitty, with dark green eyes, while Yagura tried not to look so pleased with himself.

They also consummated their marriage, after two weeks into their vacation. It was Sakura's first time, so Yagura made sure to be gentle and cover her with light kisses and soothing words. However, their second time was much more intense than their first. Sakura had just come from the large bath connect to the hotel, but instead of dressing, she was in a robe, with her shoulder length hair dripping and cheeks flushed. It was all to inviting to Yagura and he decided to do what he rarely did, act on impulse. They had stayed in the room the whole day, with Yagura teaching Sakura a whole different side to intercourse.

When the twelfth month came, Yahura and Sakura became attached to the hip. Everyday they woke up and told each other they loved them, they bathed together, got dressed together, and did mundane activities together. Whether it was bird watching, arts and crafts class, or taking a boat ride, through the village lake. Sakura cooked every meal for them and all their snacks and Yagura always made sure to compliment her food, honestly.

Their last week was spent, mainly with Yagura wiping away Sakura's tears, because even though they knew what was coming, it still didn't make it any easier to accept. Most of the nights, Yagura would hold her in his arms and just talk about his old missions he was sent on, before he became Mizukage. He knew she didn't care what he said, as long as she could hear his voic, it soothed her. He kissed her hourly and was often in some form of physical contact with her. On their second to last day, they stayed up the whole night looking at the stars and reminiscing about their relationship.

When Yagura's body began to glow and slowly disappeared, neither stopped the tears and only three words were exchanged, right before he disappeared.

" I love you."

* * *

Thanks for reading and I apologize for any errors.

This was my first time trying to write something other than fluff, but I didn't want to make it all angsty, so I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
